Lonely Moon
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Miki and Yuu are married and the relationship is... empty... Can they still go on this way, or will they need a little boost? R


"Lonely Moon"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness!!! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Lonely Moon" or Marmalade Boy!!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa mina-chan! This is my second Marmalade Boy fanfiction! Yay! Yuu and Miki are such a kawaii couple... ^^ I'll never get over them! I just read the fifth manga a few days ago... I loved it! I can't wait until my birthday in July! I'm gonna get the Marmalade Boy DVD set!! *bursts with happiness* Well, please enjoy the fanfiction. :) Leave a review for me too!!  
  
Miki: Is this gonna be sad or happy?  
  
Shi-chan: You'll just have to read and find out, ne? ^^  
  
Miki: ...Errgh...  
  
Shi-chan: Well, I just love this song and was dying to make a fanfiction for it, so this is it! ENJOY!  
  
/.../--"Lonely Moon"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/I am lonely like the moon... You are far away as the earth... Now you say I light your thoughts... Night after night... Soon you forget/  
  
Koishiwa Miki was now known as Matsuura Miki. She had married her step-brother several months ago, and was quite happy together. The couple no longer had the restraints they had during school or when they were with their parents, and it was wonderful.  
  
The only thing about it that Miki did not particularly like, was their careers. Yuu became an archaeologist like he had always wanted to, but the research and excavations made him constantly busy. Even when he was not working he would take fossils and things home to study. Sometimes he got so wrapped up in his work that he'd forget to eat, or did not sleep for a few nights in a row. It made his wife worry, because she knew it was unhealthy. That set aside, they hardly had time to do anything together.  
  
/We are drifting in this dance... I can feel you circle my heart... Keeping such a graceful distance... So close but somehow apart/  
  
Miki was a tennis teacher at a local recreation center, and so when Yuu got home, she would miss several hours of it. The time they actually spent together was cherished by the woman.  
  
Her hair was longer than it used to be, as they were both nineteen now. She wore it the same ways she did in school, but now even put it in odangoes (one bun on each side of the head... think Sailor Moon!) occasionally. Yuu looked identical to the way he used to.  
  
/Sometimes I cry for you... Knowing you don't want me to... Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky/  
  
Meiko had cut her hair a little shorter, and it was now about the same length as Miki's current style. Arimi's hair was now shoulder-length, Ginta's was the same, Tsutomu had shaved his again, and Satoshi cut his hair about like Ginta's used to be.  
  
Akizuki Meiko had eventually gotten over Namura, and married Miwa Satoshi, becoming Miwa Meiko. For that matter, Arimi was now known as Suou Arimi because of her and Ginta's marriage. Poor Rokutanda Tsutomu never got a girl.  
  
/That I want to find the way to your soul... Kiss in the sun when morning comes... You don't seem to count the hours... When we are not together... I've seen a tender fire in your eyes/  
  
"Koibito! I'm home!" Matsuura Yuu yelled from the entry way of their house. "Oh, Yuu! Welcome back." Miki said, smiling at the older man. He pulled his younger step sister into an embrace and gingerly laid a few butterfly kisses across her face. "I smell something cooking... What are you making, Miki-chan," He asked, kind of scared that he had to eat his wife's cooking. Much to his relief, her reply was stir-fry, one of the few things she had learned how to cook properly. He heaved out some carbon dioxide and received the rolling of eyes from the black haired girl.  
  
"Oh, come on... Is my cooking really that bad?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Yuu pursed his lips and started whistling, staring at the ground. "Uh..." Miki poked him in the back of his head and went into the kitchen. "Well, it's almost done so get in here you ungrateful butthead." She said jokingly.  
  
/Yet when I'm gone you carry on... I float in this emptiness... Till at last love returns... With the night... And the lonely moon/  
  
Later on that day, the blonde man got a call from his colleague in archaeology. "We've found a wonderful site with the remains of archaeopteryxes and trilobites (Those are very old rare fossils from before humans inhabited the earth... I'm studying them in science ^^)... Both of those are hard to come across, so this is a huge find! If you just come to help, you'll get credit for it, too, Yuu." He eagerly accepted the offer, because archaeopteryxes were surely quite a feat to find, and he discovered the research with them was quite interesting since they were the first known animal with feathers... and a reptile at that.  
  
When he announced it to Miki, she didn't feel near the thrill he did, but smiled and told him to go have fun. It was his job, and he loved doing it, so she felt rather guilty that she wasn't happy for him. Trilobites and archaeopteryxes and other fossils just didn't excite her... She never got them in science class, and spending spare time with them made her shudder. Since Yuu spent a lot of time with them instead of her, it didn't raise her thoughts of them much.  
  
/We continue in our dance... There are times I think it should end... Then I lose myself in rapture... And we start all over again/  
  
Her husband returned to her two weeks later, quite a bit richer than they had been. He was overjoyed about the findings, and as soon as he got into the house he had gathered Miki into his arms and swung her around. They laughed for awhile about his childish behavior, then went outside. It was in the early hours of the morning, and they wanted to watch the sun rise together.  
  
They sat holding hands with Miki's head perched on Yuu's shoulder until the sun had come up fully. Then, Yuu said he needed to get off to work and Miki needed to start getting ready. His little step-sister frowned and looked to the ground, "Can't we both... call in sick or something? Take a vacation somewhere together? Just us?" Her husband chuckled and cradled her head against him. "Maybe sometime soon," He replied simply. He shot her one last smile before disappearing in the house to get ready to go back to the museum.  
  
/Sometimes I cry for you... Knowing you don't want me to... Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky/  
  
Miki continued to sit in the same place for a bit after Yuu left. She was very happy with him, and she'd never wish for anything else... She just wanted to be able to spend more time with just him. "Hopefully... our vacation will come soon." She said to herself, beaming up at the sun.  
  
Several weeks later, the woman's desire came true. The pair went off together to a resort in a little country in South America. As they sat in the sauna with one another, Miki leaned up against her koibito. "How long are we going to stay here?" Yuu grinned and kissed her forehead. "How does three weeks sound?" The black haired girl's face lit up. "Hai! That's wonderful!" Her step-brother laughed and responded, "It better be good, because that's what I booked for us to do." His wife giggled and slipped her arms around his waist. "I wish these three weeks could go on forever..." Yuu sat in thought for a moment, then replied, "Maybe not forever... But I'd like it to last for a long time. I'd have to go dig rocks up eventually, or I might burst," He joked, smiling.  
  
That I want to find a way to your soul... Kiss in the sun when morning comes... You don't seem to count the hours... When we are not together... I've seen a tender fire in your eyes/  
  
Miki looked down into the crystal clear water of the sauna, but didn't say anything. With work again... She knew very well that Yuu loved her, and he'd never do a thing that would cause her pain but archaeology was obviously extremely important to him. She'd never say anything against it... Whatever made Yuu happy, she could deal with. If for anything, just to prove she loved him as much as he loved her.  
  
The next day, while the former Koishiwa was downstairs in their hotel to order some food for them, she heard an odd song on in the lobby in English. She listened intently to them, smiling to herself the whole time it was on. It reminded her so much of the relationship between her and Yuu that she thought she might cry. She didn't of course, and hurried to get their food.  
  
/Yet when I'm gone you carry on... I float in this emptiness... Till at last love returns... With the night... And the lonely moon/  
  
As soon as she and her husband finished their meal, she ran to find the closest computer with Internet access. She *had* to find that song. To know who sang it, the full lyrics, the title, everything... Perhaps even download it. She eventually came upon a website with all kinds of information about it. The song was entitled "Lonely Moon" (The song used every two paragraphs) and was on the soundtrack for a Japanese animated show called Tenchi Muyo (No Need for Tenchi).  
  
After downloading the song onto a CD, she quickly and quietly hid the compact disk in Yuu's suitcase. She'd never say anything against his work... But whoever said giving a little hint for attention would hurt? She beamed and ran back downstairs, wondering when he'd find it.  
  
/I love the warm emotion you bring... Though there is pain I don't complain... How you can inspire me... Whenever we're together... Every time it's like a new song... You move me so... I think you know/  
  
It wasn't until the couple arrived back at home that Yuu discovered the CD in his belongings. He chuckled upon his finding and immediately went to find Miki. She was in the middle of practice with the community girl's tennis team, so he pulled her aside.  
  
"I found something interesting in my suitcase, koibito," He told her, a smile playing on his lips. She blushed and looked at the ground. "Ano... gomen nasai Yuu-chan..." She said. Miki suddenly felt his lips press against hers and before she could react, it was over. "No, I'M sorry. Aishiteru..." He murmured in her ear, letting her go and leaving her to resume practice. The woman stood dazzled for several minutes until some girls' screams caught her attention. "Go Matsuura-sensei! Go Matsuura- sensei!" Yuu's wife shook her head and grinned at the group of females. "I chose a good one, didn't I?" She asked them, teasing. The girls' response was: "I wish there were guys like that at our school!!!"  
  
/I won't even say a word... In your arms or far from sight... I'll be your light... Like the lonely moon/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, what do you think? Please leave me reviews to tell me if you liked it or not! I know it seemed kind evil, but hey... My sinuses are acting up and I think my boyfriend's mad at me! I'm not in the best of moods currently ^^;;  
  
Yuu: Well it's better than some of the other fanfictions you've written... (Luckily not with Miki and me, but yeah...)  
  
Shi-chan: Why do you all portray me so evilly?  
  
All: Because you are.  
  
Shi-chan: .  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
